bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lyzvik Riots
On January 10, 1933, hundreds of liberals, immigrants, farmers, and dissatisfied fascists revolted against Dmetre Ickszaick's oppressive regime. Over 1000 people were killed. Origin Ickszaick seized power in 1915 and instituted collective farming. He cut workers' budgets and stole from the national treasury for his own gain. He also spread xenophobia across Cketk convincing the middle and upper classes that foreignors were stealing jobs and mistreating Cketkians. Many people were desperate enough to blame anyone that wasn's a fellow Cketk and believed him. Others, including fascists who believed Ickszaick was abusing his power, spoke out against this and were executed immediately. The number of opposers dwindled and many people did not openly share their political beliefs anymore. This continued until the mid 1930s. The Great Depression did not hit Cketk due to it's isolationism but by 1930, wages hit an all time low and Ickszaick refused to establish welfare, maternity leagues, or even allow citizens to carry guns. Furthermore, Ickszaick blamed the lack of government funds on foreignors, who he claimed were robbing the treasury. Ickszaick restricted civil rights and political freedoms. He also appointed corrupt mayors to cities to be his puppets. One of the worst mayors was Felix Jurhjs of Lyzvik. Jurhjs led a purge of foreignors and anybody who wasn't native born was killed or deported. Luckily, Jurhjs' budget was small and barely any foreignors were caught. But, Jurhjs arranged gangs to constantly rob businesses and terrorize and mug locals. A fraction of the money earned was given to the gangs while the rest went to the government and Ickszaick. Soon, nearly a third of the city was in poverty and workers realized they need to do something. The Riots Although labor unions were banned, a group of upset workers petitioned for worker sessions, a concept similar to worker unions but with less authority. The mayor refused and tried to arrange for the murder of the movement's ringleader, Robert Slingsli. A thug broke into Slingsli's house at night but Slingsli was suspecting foul play and shot the gangster with an illegal weapon. Word spread to the mayor who declared Slingsli and his allies criminals. Ten policemen were sent to Slingsli's house. Slingsli had already evacuated out of his neighborhood and into Lyzvik. He and his followers marched into the city park and Slingsli cimbed onto a monument. He delivered a speech denouncing the government of Ickszaick. He admitted he read Karl Marx's The Communist Manifesto, a banned book in Cketk at the time, and was a self declared communist. He demanded a revolution and sought for the brave people of Lyzvik's help. They rallied with him and anarchy consumed the city. All ten of the policemen came back to the city and were literally torn apart by the angry mob. Ickszaick sent a large force of troops to break up the demonstration. Hundreds were massacred within the first couple hours. Some witnesses say they saw soldiers shoot directly into the crowd. After several soldiers were killed, the rioters had access to guns, contributing to the violence and anarchy. Others used Molotov cocktails. Even bystanders weren't spared. Several Cketkian supporters of Jurhjs were killed during the chaos. Slingsli was killed within the first seventeen minutes, shot directly in the forehead. During the riots, some of Slingsli's close friends stormed into Jurhjs' office and murdered him with a butterknife. His office was torn apart and burned. Part of the town council building was destroyed during the madness. After three of hours of no progress, tanks had arrived and threatened to fire into the crowd. Several protestors defied the tanks and threw eggs and other projectiles at them. Only five shots were fired by the tanks, three going into the crowd and killing citizens. The other two hit buildings, severely damaging them and causing the collapse of two. During the fourth hour of the riot, several of Slingli's followers returned from a break-in at the police station with weapons to use against the military. Later, one of them confessed that he and his crownies killed all of the police officers they could see in the station. After seven straight hours, most of crowd disappeared. Some citizens ran away from the city completely while others hid in the suburbs and their own homes. The city's population dropped by 5% within a day. When the smoke cleared and only dead bodies remained, it was clear. Ickszaick won the battle but lost the hearts of the Cketkians. After soldiers pulled out, the streets were literred with corpses. Many had to be dumped into landfills without marked graves, including Slingsli. In total, about 850 citizens, 70 policemen, and 70 soldiers were killed. Ickszaick saw it has a "victory for the true Cketkian heroes" but many saw a different perspective. Legacy After the Lyzvik Riots, many Cketkians lost faith in Ickszaick. They demanded he introduce reforms. Ickszaick agreed but, if anything, this only encouraged him to make his rule even more brutal. He brainwashed the public and army to hail him as a hero again, which worked for a time. Working conditions improved, but only slightly, and, after all Cketk had been through, it looked almost as if work was a luxury. During the Revolution of 1970, the pro-communist forces used Slingsli as a figure for their cause. After Leo Lagiksky was made dictator, Slingsli was declared a national hero. Category:History Category:Misc Category:Events